The protector of innocence (The secret)
by Raie
Summary: This is a medieval fic, Sora wanted to be a knight and well, girls don't train as knights... This will be a very long story with SORATO at the end. Please be patient. *12th Chapter uploaded^^*
1. The Decision

The protector of innocence (The Secret) **The Protector Of Innocence (The Secret)**

I have been reading a lot of fantasy stories lately. This story will be Long so please be patient, I will try to finish it as soon as possible. 

Not all of the digidestineds will be presented possibly just the season 1 crew. It is a medieval story and it will involve some sort of fighting and death. And it has nothing to do with evil digimons. In this story Sora will be the main character because, well... the character just seemed to suit her more. And I made some digidestineds in my story related just to make my life easier.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The kingdom of Kilka has been in war with its neighboring countries for many years, Milla has to be one of its main enemy and since it has joined power with Yeardie, their power had grown stronger and stronger. The King of Kilka always have feared that one day, the countries would be in war and the Millans together with Yeardian would conquer the Kilkians. 

The Kings of Kilka has always been wise, even though Kilka does have some stubborn rules that everyone believed was wise, Sora hated it. Sora Takenouchi was the 10 years old daughter of Baron Takenouchi, she was a girl of auburn hair and blue eyes. She would make a pretty wife for some rich nobles and ease her parents' financial problems since her sisters Mimi, Yolei and Ruki wanted to be proper ladies and started to buy all sorts of things to get ready for court.   
But Sora was different, she wanted to be a knight. A knight in shining armor and a sword. A knight who would protect all the innocent people. Sora wanted to be the first lady knight. But one of the stubborn rule of Kilka was that girls may NEVER be a knight. Sora sulked ages because of this, she didn't know what to do and what to expect if she told her parents what she wanted. And she was certain that if any of her sisters heard of this, they are going to scowl at her for being so silly.   
Sora chuckled as she thought of what their reactions may be, but she has to do something before her life melts away. She at least had to try to talk her parents into letting her doing this.   
'Mama, please understand... I know this isn't the way things suppose to operates... I know this rule ain't meant to be broken, but please. I really wanted to be a knight.' Sora tried to soften her mother, she knew her mother would agree and it might make things easier for her since her Dadda always ask for Mama's decision before he takes an action. And since Sora's Mama is on her side, the next step would be to work her idea through her Dadda's mind. And it sure wasn't easy.   
'No! No way on earth I am going to let you do that Sora, you are NOT going to be a knight! Absolutely not!...' But at the end, he gave in, just like he always would. 'O.K. then, if you really insists, I will enroll you under your cousin Sam's name. But you have to promise to stay out of trouble and you are expected to come home as soon as you have become a knight.' 

Getting to the palace where the pages are trained was easy, but to become one of them wasn't.   
'Hey Yako, we have a new idiot to train as a knight, and he looks like a girl! I bet he is a sissy.' The comment was insulting but Sora decided to ignore it because as her Dadda said, she doesn't want to get in trouble on her first day.   
Sora walked away into her room. It wasn't big but good enough, there is a big window, her own wash room! Sora was relieved. As she took her belongings out, a young girl walked in. 'Good day Sir Takenouchi, Hikari at your service. I will be the one who looks after your room for the time being, my uncle, George is sick you see, I am here to take his place until he gets better.'   
Hikari was shy, but she seems to be amiable and trustworthy. Sora decided to tell her the truth since Hikari is going to be the one who is going to look after her, she will find out about her secret sooner or later.   
'Hikari, I don't want to hide this from you, since you are going to be here for a while you will find out sooner or later that I am a girl.'   
'I know that.' Hikari said hiding a smile, 'Your father told me the truth when he hired me to look after you. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. And I would prefer if you call me Kari.'   
Sora didn't expect that, she thought that Kari would be horrified. But before she would say anything more, a bell rang.   
'Now Sir Takenouchi, I believe that's the bell for you to get to the hall. You better put on your uniform fast.' Kari said as she took out the silver and purple uniform and helped Sora to get them on.   
'Kari, you can just call me Sora when there is no one around. I would like someone to remind me that I am a girl once in a while.' Sora said as she left her room and followed the rest of the boys to the hall. 

'Now quiet down everyone!' A man shouted above the noisy crowd, and suddenly everyone is quiet. 'This is the new beginning of another year and I expect every one of you to be on your best behavior. If you do not behave, there will be extra punishment work. Now, I need some older pages to show the new ones around. Who will volunteer.'   
There was some quiet muttering as some of the older pages and the new ones paired up. Sora however was left alone and the man was not pleased.   
'I need someone to take Sam Takenouchi around, who will volunteer?'   
There was more muttering as Sora looked around and saw the two boys who made fun of her in the morning whispering and glancing at her, she knew this is the sign for trouble as one of them said, 'Sir, I would like to guide the new one around.'   
The man's facial expression didn't look any better. 'I am not sure you are the suitable one, don't you need more time to work on your Sword skill? But if there is no one else, then I guess you would be the one.'   
'I would.' A voice at the back of the room startled Sora as she turned around to see a blond hair, blue eyes boy walked towards the man. 'Master Spencer, please excuse me. I would like to take Sam Takenouchi around.'   
'Very well, since everything is done. You may rest until for two more days then, the training will begin.' Master Spencer dismissed everyone as he walked off.   
'My name is Yamato Ishida.' The blond hair blue eyes boy spoke. 'I will show you the class room first.'   
'Wait a minute, why would you want to show me around? Why didn't you let the other one guide me?' Sora asked, she wasn't convinced that Yamato was just trying to be nice to her.   
'You are full of questions aren't you?' Yamato frowned, 'I guarantee you that you wouldn't want have anything to do with Yako and Mako. Now come on, I would like to at least introduce you to Master Nicholas before the meal bell.'   
'Yes Sir.' Sora nodded.   
'By the way, don't call me sir, call me by my name. Sir just make me sound so old.'   
'Yes Sir.'   
'Is this some kind of game? Didn't I just tell you not to call me Sir?' Yamato said shaking his head.   
Sora grinned, Yamato seems to be friendly. 'Yes Yamato Sir.'   
'And don't call me Yamato, my least favorite Uncle calls me that. Normally people call me Matt. Now hurry up.'   
Sora followed close behind, she was glad that she made some friends on her first day.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

What happens next? Find out in the next chapter.

Raie 


	2. The Surprise

The Secret The Protector Of Innocence (The Secret) 

This is the second chapter, hope you enjoy it. By the way, I got this idea from Tamora Pierce, she is one of my favorite author you know. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
'Come in Sam, I want you to meet some of my friends.' Matt said as he led Sora into a room with three boys around his age.   
'This is Joe.' Matt said pointing towards a boy with blue hair. 'The wise man here. I often wondered why he didn't go and train as a Master but a knight. The one next to him, the other one with his head in the books is Izzy. And the last but not the least, our majesty Prince Tai.'   
Sora bowed to Prince Tai and introduced herself, 'It's a pleasure meeting you, your majesty. Sam Takenouchi at your service.'   
This made everyone in the room laugh as Prince Tai turned bright red. 'I don't need any more people to address me like that. If you don't mind, just call me Tai. All these your majesty stuff makes my head spin.'   
This time, it was Sora's turn to blush. 'I am sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you.'   
'Don't worry Sam, everyone of us made a fool of ourselves just like you when we first met.'   
' Now, I will have to take Sam to see Master Nicholas before the meal bell.' Matt said as he signaled Sora to go with him.   
They were walking in silence as they approached the door with a sign said ' Nicholas Orson ' when Matt turned to Sora and said.' Master Nicholas is quite friendly, he teaches reading and writing plus philosophy.'   
'Philosophy?' Sora was puzzled. 'They teaches knights philosophy? Demented.'   
'Glad you feel the same. But I am not the one who decided what to learn and what not to learn.' Matt said as he knocked on the door.   
A man came to answer the door. Sora guessed that this tall, old man must be Nicholas Orson since he is the only one in the room.   
'Oh hi Matt. Nice of you to come and visit me, I thought you'd forget about me by now. And who is this you brought with?' Master Nicholas said.   
Matt smiled and introduced Master Nicholas to Sora and vice versa. 'This is Master Nicholas, our teacher for reading, writing and philosophy. He is a good teacher and a good friend of ours.' Sora bowed as Matt continued. ' This is page Sam Takenouchi, he is new here. I am just showing him around.'   
Just as Matt going to say any more, the meal bell rang. Sora winced, it was so loud, it would definitely awake the dead.   
'O.K. then. You better get to the dinning hall or Spencer is going to add punishment. On the first day too!' Master Nicholas said as Sora and Matt waved good bye and hurried to join the others boys.   
When they reached there, most people have already arrived and seated. Matt lead Sora over to where Joe, Izzy and Tai are sitting. The three greeted them as Master Spencer came in and sat down and gave his every year the same inspirational talk.   
'You youngsters are the future of Kilka just like every year, I expect you to work as hard as you could and behave. Now you may enjoy your meal and rest well tonight.'   
It wasn't hard to follow this order. Sora was so exhausted on her first day that she dozed off as soon as she reached her bed. Kari sighed as she gently closed the windows and went to her own room.   
The morning came too soon in Sora's words, she dragged herself out of her bed to wash up and get ready for breakfast. Tai, Matt, Joe and Izzy was waiting for her when she came out of her room.   
'Good morning everyone!' Sora said cheerfully but what she received what yawns and complains.   
'_Good _morning? There is nothing cheerful in the morning with Master Spencer around.' Matt was gloomy.   
Sora raised her eye brow, she was startled by her friend's behavior. 'Does he act like that every morning.' She asked.   
'No, it just that his mother decided to interrupt with his love life. She has chosen a bride for him and they are to wed as soon as he becomes a knight.' Tai informed Sora.   
'Then I must congratulate you Matt.'   
'Hell! I like it better when I can handle my own marriage business.' Matt sulked. 'Now I have to marry some witless lady called... what's her name again?'   
'Sora!' Prince Tai appeared to know very much about Matt's business. 'Seems to me you are the witless one. Although I have to agree, some of the noble ladies are boring and knows nothing but to gossip.'   
Sora was shocked. Matt is marrying a girl called Sora, their weren't many Soras around the kingdom and the name was even rarer for a noble lady.   
'Excuse me, I don't mean to be nosy but no you know her surname?'   
'Let's see, it's Ta.. Tak..Takenouchi, I think. Hey! She might have been your cousin!' Matt was deep in thought for a while. 'God's breath! Why do I care. I am going to run away as far as possible so I will never have to marry.'   
Sora choked, Sora Takenouchi! That's herself! Her father has never said a word about this marriage proposal to her. She wished that she has never asked for the surname. Now how is she suppose to face Matt without shame on her face.   
But she would have to agree with him though, she has never ever thought of marrying. Especially to one of her friend who thought she was a he.   
As they left the dinning hall, both Sora and Matt was very quiet.   
'Did cat got both of your tongues?' Yako pushed Sora out of the way as he passed and Mako did the same to Matt.   
'This is so it!' Matt was outraged by their action. 'I am so sick of you two pushing the others around! I am challenging you to a fight.'   
Yako and Mako agreed, it is two against one. 'Sure, why not. Tonight after supper. We'll be waiting to see you lose.'   
'Wait.' Izzy stopped the two just as they are about to leave. 'This isn't fair. There's two of you and only one of him.'   
'Well nerd. Maybe you should join him and get beaten up too.' Yako said, he knew that no one would ever join the losing side 'And who ever wants lose may join. We'd just love some company.'   
No one dared to respond and that night, Matt went back to his room black and blue as everyone predicted.   
Meanwhile, Sora spent the whole time in her room figuring things out, she had so many questions yet she hasn't got one answer. It was not surprising since her mind kept on wondering about whether Matt is hurt or not. Finally, she gave up. It was no use wondering, she decided to go check on him instead. But no matter how hard she knocked the door, Matt refused to let anyone in. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I will apologise if the next chapter is going to be even slower. We are having a half-yearly school report and I am having all those major tests coming up. I am so sorry!

Raie 


	3. The Gift

The proctector The Protector Of Innocence (The Secret) 

Disclaimer: The same goes here. Now I will leave you in peace and quite to read the story. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The whole night Sora flipped and turned, she has never felt so guilty in her life. The morning came and much to her surprise, she is having panda eyes.   
'Great god!' Kari came in and exclaimed. 'My mistress didn't sleep very well last night that's for sure. How are you going to have enough energy today? This is your first day in class!'   
'Did I really look that bad?' Sora asked with a yawn.   
'Yes,' Kari nodded, 'and you really look like a girl now.'   
'Really! Oh I am so dead.' Sora said as she flopped back to her bed again. 'Let the world revolve around me, I am so not going to class today.'   
'What?! My lady is quitting before the first day is even up! I am so very disappointed.'   
'You are right Hikari.' Sora sat up again. 'I am not going to give up. I chose this path and I am going to try my best.'   
'That's the spirit.' Kari smiled as she handed Sora her uniform. 'Ew, Gross. I never thought purple and silver could look so terrible on you? I bet if they take the silver out and replace with some other color, you would look much better.'   
'Oh, I am going to be late. Who cares what color are they in!' Sora rushed out of the door but as she did, she bumped into someone.   
'Hey slow down Sam, we are not late yet.'   
Sora looked up and saw Prince Tai and Izzy, Joe and Matt all standing besides him trying not to laugh. Sora was puzzled, she did not understand why they are all chuckling until Joe commented.   
'Why Sam, didn't you have a good shut eye last night? I see you haven't brushed your hair and I can also see that your buttons are in the wrong places.'   
Sora looked at her uniform and blushed furiously as she rushed back to her room and tried to re-button her buttons. Kari also came out to see what all the rush is about and when she saw the state Sora was in, she laughed too.   
'This is ridiculous! My lady doesn't even know how to button her clothes correctly and she forgot to brush her hair. Here, let me brush your hair for you.' Kari made Sora sit down and tried to untangle her hair.   
It was a miracle that they got everything right just in time, Sora dashed to the dinning hall and found everyone has seated, she quickly seated herself next to Matt, Prince Tai, Izzy and Joe.   
'Phew, you made it just in time, one more minute, Master Spencer would have to sent a search party to find you.' Izzy joked.   
'What are we having? I thought breakfast was suppose to break our bread fast. Waiting this long isn't exactly fast.' Sora muttered under her breath but Matt heard her since he was right beside her and replied as cool as a cucumber.   
'Today is the first day of March and we always greeted autumn with very thin porridge and honey.'   
'Well, I hope it doesn't sound as bad as it sounds.' Sora tried to be optimistic.   
'Oh believe me, it is! O.K., so the porridge isn't THAT bad but the servants are. Every March, the new servants comes to the palace and they start their training here with us. They always have the job of carrying out the big pot of porridge fill our bowl as efficiently as they could. But they often are so nervous that they will spill half of what they cook on the floor or on our clothe.'   
Just as Matt finish explaining, there was a huge bang in the kitchen and then came the screaming. 'You idiots! How could I cook anything with you spilling half of it on the floor!' It was certain to Sora, it was the bad tempered cook.   
Someone muttered something and then, there was the sound of someone being slapped.   
Sora instinctively stood up. She hated people who hurts innocent and defenseless people.   
'Sam Takenouchi! Please sit down this instance! What happens in the kitchen in none of your business.' Master Spencer's strong and loud voice demanded her to sit down. Sora knew she had to obey that voice whether she liked it or not but she could no longer bear to hear the painful cries of the new servant. She wanted to slam the cook on the door, hard. She wanted him to be painful, she wanted teach him a lesson that he will never forget.   
Sora's anger could not contempt itself any longer, she was shaking with fury. Then, out of no where, Sora swung her fingers hard under the table where no one could see. And just as she done this, came the loudest bang she ever heard from the kitchen and this time, it was the servant's turn to scream as they rushed out of the kitchen.   
'Oh mi god! The...the...the...co..coo...cook, he...he...has...be...being...attacked by b...black magic!'   
Master Spencer rushed in to check on he cook, all the pages and squires stood there motionlessly as Master Spencer dragged the cook out of the kitchen and rushed to call for a healer.   
'This is such a coincident.' Sora kept on telling herself. 'I couldn't have the power to do this.'   
She knew perfectly well that only a very powerful mage would've knocked someone the size of a polar bear 10 meters. The only conclusion she could come up with is that it is just a coincident that this happened the exact time she swung her fingers in motion to throw something since her magical power is very tainted.   
'There is got to be a logical explanation to this.' Izzy muttered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. 'There hasn't being one mage that is strong enough to do such a thing in Kilka since 20 years ago when Lord Hampton is killed in the battle field. And I am sure that all the mages that performed dark arts was executed or the golden sword of Lord Hampton would turn blue.'   
'The healer has gone off to the mountains to collect some herbs. How could this happen in a time like this!' Master Spencer rushed into the dinning hall. 'Does anyone here knows how to heal?' He asked hoping that one of his students would at least know something about healing.'   
Everyone looked around to see if anyone knows how to heal. Although quite a few of them knows a little and can perform something simple, none of them has ever studied healing since most males would refer not too.   
Sora on the other hand has to study healing for being a female, she knew at least something. Even though she hated him for bullying other people who are defenseless, Sora had no intention of seeing him die. She made a decision that she knew she will hate herself for.   
'I know a little about healing.' She advanced towards the cook and knelt down besides him and checked for his pulse. his pulse was weak but he is still alive and this means Sora still might have a chance to save him. She placed her hands above his chest and concentrated on the image of she fighting against Death who so wanted to take this man's life.   
Her hands glowed in a very light blue as the procedure begin but just as she got a little deeper trying to wake him up, she smelt her scent on him. It is normal to pick up the scent of whoever hurt the man during the healing by the healer. Sora panicked and wobbled a little and that undid all of her good work.   
'Wow, what happened here?' Joe supported her to stand up.   
'I don't know. I had no idea...' Sora was shaking.   
'Of course you had no idea. You are not a properly trained page. Or in this case, a properly trained healer.' Yako commented.   
'Keep your mouth shut Yako, it's not like you know any more than he does.' Izzy came in to defend Sora.   
'And anyway, what has a page got to do with this?' Prince Tai also cut in.   
'You see, I told you that Sam Takenouchi was trouble the moment I saw him.'   
'I am warning you, watch what are you saying.'   
Suddenly, the dinning hall corrupted. The pages and squires were getting tense while the servants shrieked and claimed that the black magic has got them all.   
'Boys!' Master Spencer's voice was much louder than the crowd. 'There is no need to fight over nothing. This is a very bad way to begin the year. I am sure none of you want any punishment work yet. But if any of you insist on it, I will be delighted to.   
Everyone silenced, it is true, there is nothing to be fighting over about.   
Sora meanwhile, decided to retry healing the cook. She again laid her hands above the cook's chest and chanted.   
'From whence they came   
Return them now   
Vanish the words   
Return this power'   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I am so sorry this chapter took so long, but my internet company just couldn't let me log on. I know everyone is probably interested in wh 


	4. The Routine

The Protector of Innocence (The Secret)  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada, I do not own digimon  
Yep, I finally passed my half yearly exam, it was a joy to come back to write fanfics again. Only to find that my Netscape Composer is having some difficulties.( I can't open it!!!!!!) So I will be using the notepad again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
It was a miracle, the chief started to cough and was conscious again.  
  
'Amazing! Sam! How did you do that!' Everyone's attention was all on her and her alone. They all waited for an explanation.  
  
Sora looked around, she scratched her head and said modestly, 'It was just something I have picked up from my mum. She is a good healer.'  
  
It wasn't exactly a lie, a least a part of it was true, her mum was a good healer. But picked up when she was young? That is so untrue.  
  
Master Spencer sighed, 'Oh well, the morning has been ruined. We were very lucky that there was no injury from that incident. Now off to your next class.'  
  
Sora's next lesson did not go as smooth as it should've been. Master Chanson who insisted they call him Proffessor Chanson went on and on about The history of Kilka, nearly the whole class dozed off. Proffessor Chanson of course notice when Mako started to snore very loudly.  
  
'As I have noticed,' Proffessor Chanson said at the end of the class, 'You all are truly fascinated by the history of Kilka. There fore, your tonight's home work is an one page essay on how did Kilka first form. And you are to finish the questions on the board if you have not already done so.' Then, his voice sharpened, 'I also have noticed the incredibly rude behaviours Mako has shown during this class and he is to write a 10 page essay on why not to fell asleep in any class. Class dismissed!'  
  
Proffessor Chanson trotted out of the room before anyone had the chance to bow.  
'Phew, it is only an one page essay.' Izzy sighed, 'I thought he's going to tell us to write a report on what he just said in the lesson.'  
  
It rest of the day wasn't any easier, there were new math rules to be memorized, new place to remember... Amazingly, there also are lessons teaching them how to walk, bow and sit.  
  
'Maybe next lesson they'll teach us how to eat.' Joe commented sarcasticly. 'You take your spoon and ...'  
  
'Oh, Be quiet Joe, and do hurry up!' Tai called.   
  
'Why? There is no hurry, the supper won't start until 30 minutes later.' Sora asked.  
  
'Didn't anyone tell you that in that 30 minutes you are suppose well, at least this is what everyone does anyway, have a bath?' Izzy answered. 'Now come along, it will get very crowded soon.'  
  
'Crowded? What do you mean crowded?'  
  
'Everyone is taking a bath in the common washroom, of course it is going to be crowded.'  
  
'Common washroom...you mean everyone take the bath together?' Sora was stunned. 'I think I will take a shower later, you guys go ahead.' This is the only excuse she could think of right this moment.  
  
'O.K. then, don't be late.' Matt called as he and the rest of the gang hurried to the common washroom  
.   
Having no idea what to do, Sora rushed back to her room to see if Kari has any idea. But as she got in, she noticed that Kari has already prepared the bath for her. 'Thanks Kari, you are a lifesaver.' Sora called out, she knew Kari is in her own little room right now.  
  
As Sora rushed to get to the hall, she could not help to feel a little home sick. At home, she is used to having her sisters commenting on clothings and jewellery at supper time and now, probably the only thing these boys talk about is food. She misses her mum, her dad, even, her sisters.  
  
'Hey Sam! Slow down a little.' A voice called out. Sora stopped and turned around and she saw Matt, Izzy, Joe and Tai running towards her.  
  
'We didn't see you in the common washroom, what were you doing?' Joe asked.  
  
'I did go.' Sora lied. 'You guys probably didn't see me that's all.'  
  
'Maybe.' Matt shrugged. 'Common let's go, I am hungry.'  
  
'Cold blooded!!' Tai joked as they fastened their pace towards the hall.  
  
Soon the hall was filled with people, laughing, joking and having a good time and Master Spencer did not seem to care. "This is fun, at home we are never allowed to laugh and joke during meal time." Sora thought as she quickly finished her bread and moving on to her chicken soup.  
  
Days passed easily and very fast just like the click of the fingers. Everything ran smoothly and Sora were never discovered as a girl although there were some pretty close calls. Until one day...  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know this is short. I am sorry, so so sorry. The next chapter will be longer and more interesting.  
  
Raie 


	5. The Horse

PROTECTOR OF INNOCENCE (THE SECRET)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or in this case, the digidestineds.  
Yes, some thing is going to go wrong in this chapter (nothing big yet, I still have some character to introduce) and I assure you that it is going to be longer than the previous chapter. I have also changed the style I write in for easy reading.  
So let's get to the story.  
~~~~~~~~~  
'Sora.' Kari called, 'Please hurry up! Supper is in 10 minutes!'  
  
'Yeah, I'm done.' Sora said as she got out of her bath tub and dressed what she usually wear to supper.  
  
'Sora, you better get going or those friends of yours will start knocking on the door.' Kari said. Just as she finished her sentence, someone knocked on the door.  
  
'Sam! Are you there? Supper time!' Matt continued to knock and attempted to come in. Luckily, Sora has remembered to lock her door.  
  
'Yes, I'm in here. Give me a few more seconds.' Sora shouted back as she checked herself in the mirror to see if everything is in place.  
  
'Sam! What on earth are you doing in there that is so secretive?' Tai was also outside the door waiting for 'Sam'.  
  
'Coming, coming!' Sora quickly closed her bathroom's door and joined her friends out side who are getting very impatient.  
  
As they seated into their usual chair in the hall waiting for supper, Mako and Yako walked towards them and stopped right in front of Sora.  
  
'We figured out your little secret.' Mako chanted happily.  
  
Sora froze, "They can't possibily already knew she is a girl." Sora thought and she panicked. Her mind raced through trying to find a way to stop them from saying anything before they spill her secret but in time like this, the only thing to do is to stay silent because if she is to say anything, Sora knew her voice would fail her.  
  
'What secret?' Matt noticed Sora's horrified face and decided to help her out. 'If you have nothing better to do Mako. I suggest you go and do your homework. Your math has never really improved since the beginning of the year.'  
  
'Tsk tsk, so you never told your 'friends' your secret either.' Yako shook his head. 'We know why you never take bath in the common washroom.'  
  
'Why?' This got Tai, Izzy, Joe and Matt curious too. To them it has always being a mystery why 'Sam' wouldn't go swimming with them on Sundays.  
  
'It is so easy.' Mako smirked and continued. 'Hasn't it been so obvious to any of you that Sam is afraid of water.'  
  
'Ah ah ah ah...' Yako laughed, pointing at Sora as if it is something hilarious. 'Afraid of water! Ha!'  
  
'Afraid of water?' Izzy was surprised, and so are everyone else.  
  
'Why didn't you say so?' Joe asked compassionately. 'It is no big secret.'  
  
Sora was relieved, Yako and Mako the two 'geniuses' was not bright enough to figure out her secret yet. She's still 'safe', for the moment. And since most of them is believed what Mako said, she might as well play along with it.  
  
After the meal, Master Spencer made an interesting announcement. 'Tomorrow, the first years would be starting swordsmanship, horseriding and archery. Since I believe all of you should already have a lot of practice with horseriding and archery, we are not going to make a big fuss of the two things and put more energy and attention into swordsmanship.  
  
'Horseriding, archery...' Sora blinked. Yes, she has rode horses when she was young. But archery, she has never picked up a bow before. 'I don't think I am feeling very well.'  
  
'Not feeling too well? You look fine to me.' Joe studied Sora and concluded.  
  
'Yeah, well, I am not fine!' This is the first time in Sora's whole life that she has been this agitated.   
  
Izzy starred at her with disbelief, 'Wow, calm down. Isn't it a good thing that a person is alive, healthy and content?'  
  
Time isn't hard to pass, in no time, it was time with Master Spencer for archery and horseriding. Sora now regretted that she has spent too much time climbing trees and bathing herself in mud when she was younger. "If I know this was coming, I'd spent sometime learning how to hold a bow and etc."  
  
'Choose your horses, everyone! And no rushing, there is plenty for everyone!' Master Spencer rose his voice above everyone else's excitement. But as soon as this order was given, the new pages rushed to find them a better horse. Mako and Yako "accidently" decided to walk in front of Sora very very slowly and blocking her way "accidently" everytime Sora tried to overpass them.  
  
Soon, there wasn't any good horse left, the only one that are left is the new pawn that are too young to even stand up.   
  
'I am sorry Sam. I made sure there were enough horses for everyone but somehow, there were one less.' Master Spencer's apologetic voice startled Sora. 'Something must went wrong, I made sure there were enough horses and the new horses aren't going to arrive until the next season. There must be something I can think of...'  
  
Sora knew Master Spencer would never make a mistake as such but she so wanted her own horse now. Sora began to imagine what the horse would look like. "A white horse sure would look magnificent. No, maybe a chestnut...those are more common. A glorious black horse, mmm...it would definitly be good."  
  
Sora thoughts were interrupted by a sudden tag. Sora turned around and saw Matt pointing towards an object that were galloping fast towards her. Sora rubbed her eyes and she knew she wasn't dreaming, it was a black horse and it is coming towards her in the speed of the wind and it looked exactly like the way she imagined it to be.   
  
'Hmm...well, seems like our problem has just been solved.' Master Spencer said cheerfully. 'We can get on with our work now.'  
  
Sora on the other hand could not believe her luck, she probably got one of the best looking horse in the stable. But she could not also help to feel tension that someone is starring at her with burning eyes. She decided to turned around, no one was there, but she felt it and no matter what it is, Sora senses trouble.  
  
'Sam, we are here to train to ride a horse not standing there and starring!' Master Spencer called out and rushed Sora to join the others.  
  
The black horse was very obedient and smart leaving Sora with absolutely no trouble at all for controlling it. At the end of the practice, Sora felt that it was one of the best thing that she had to learn. She just loved the way the wind rush pass her as she rode on the back of the horse.  
  
'These horses are just as stupid as mules who knows nothing, does nothing and wastes all my energy.' Mako made a complain that every could hear.   
  
'Don't insult the horses, it is you that is as stupid as mules who knows nothing, does nothing and complains incredibly.' Matt said cooly and arouse Mako and Yako's anger.  
  
But before Mako and Yako had a chance to revenge on what Matt has just said, Mako's horse gave Mako a kick that is strong enough to break his back bone.  
  
'Ha!' Everyone laughed. 'I think that the horses agrees with Matt's theory.' Izzy added.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
I have been having problems getting to fanfiction.net lately, I just couldn't get to my account and upload and I also apologise for sending this in so late.   
  
Raie 


	6. The Find

PROTECTOR OF INNOCENCE (THE SECRET)  
  
Disclaimer: you know, the usual stuff  
I think my net doesn't like fanfiction.net. I am having a hell time for trying to log in. I might have to try some other alternatives. Okay, I will stop complaining and get on with the story. This will be a quite an interesting chapter(I think and hope).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
'Hey Sam! Guess what!' Matt seemed very happy the next morning, in his hand, he hold a letter that is from his family. 'My little brother is coming for a visit in a few days time!'  
  
Sora who was hurrying to go to breakfast turned around and waited for Matt to go to the hall together. 'That must be great. Having your family coming to visit...' Sora's voice faded, she wanted her mother, father and sisters to come and visit her too. But she couldn't, if she do, her true identity will be known.  
  
'Uh...Sam, are you Okay?' Matt also noticed Sora's depressed voice. 'I don't meant to hurt your feelings in any way. But if you want to, you can always ask your family to come and visit too.'  
  
'No, that's fine. I don't really want them to see me yet.' Sora tried to sound eager. 'Anyway, what is your little brother like? Is he like you?'  
  
'Well, if you must know, why don't you meet him when he is here? I am pretty sure that you two will like each other. Hey! Isn't that Izzy them other there! Got to tell them the news...'  
  
'Hey, guess what! My little brother Takeru is coming for a visit! He might even bring some fruit cakes my mum baked. yum...'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
'Nice to meet you. My name is Takeru or you may call me TK as my monster brother always calls me. As you all might known by now, I am Matt's brother.' TK said after he bowed.  
  
'This is Prince Tai, just call him Tai, he prefer it.' Matt began to introduced all his friends to his younger brother. 'And this is Joe Kido, Izumi Koushiro but we call him Izzy and this is our newest member Sam Takenouchi.'  
  
'Takenouchi!' TK exclaimed. 'Are you cousin to Sora Takenouchi? The girl who is suppose to marry my brother?' Right this moment, Sora felt all the tension in the room.  
  
'Uh...' Sora was speechless. 'Yeah, I guess so.'  
  
'You guess so? Don't you even know who's your cousin?' TK was puzzled. 'You...  
  
'Okay. Enough with this topic. Did you bring me any fruit cake?' Matt quickly diverted the conversation and everyone sighed.  
  
'Of course. How could I forget. This is the only reason you welcomed me, isn't it?'  
  
'Haha. You finally got it.' Matt joked and this brought everyone to a much comfortable mood.  
  
'Well, have a nice conversation. I have still have some homework to finish.' Sora decided that it is time for her to leave.  
  
'Sure. We'll call you when we are going to share the fruit cake.' Matt nodded.  
  
'Um. Before I forget, you are in the room next to Matt's right? Then who is that really pretty girl I saw before? I mean it is weird, we saw each other and the next thing I knew, she ran into your room.' TK said and everyone gave Sora a weird look.  
  
Sora's eyes widened. TK saw Hikari! This is not a good sign. 'I am not really sure.' Sora tried to bluff. 'It might've been some servant and she decided to hide in my room until you go because she is afraid or something. Uh, I got to go.' Sora said that faster than the speed of light and she ran even faster to her room.  
  
'Hikari! What have you done!'  
  
'Oh Sora, I am so sorry! I didn't expect someone to be outside and I didn't know what to do! You should've seen his eyes, I was so afraid to be lost in his deep blue eyes. So I ran back here.' Hikari tried to explain and she blushed when she mentioned "his" deep blue eyes. 'Did they suspect something?'   
  
'Something!' Sora so wanted to scream Hikari's head off. 'They all looked at me as if I am having affair!'  
  
Hikari chuckled. 'You really do look like someone who could be having an affair. You look pretty cute when you dress up as a boy. Innocent yet dangerous...'  
  
'Thanks a lot.' Sora said sarcastically. 'Now that you know I might be dangerous, go in to your room because I think someone is coming.' "knock knock" Sora gave Hikari a 'I told you so' look as she went to open the door.  
  
'Hey Sam. Is someone at your room? I think I heard two voices when I'm coming up.' Tai went in and looked around. 'You are not talking to that girl T.K. was talking about are you?'  
  
'What makes you think that. he...hehehe...' Sora dragged Tai out of the room. 'Let's go and check on the other.'  
  
'I thought...your homework...'Tai pointed towards Sora's room.  
  
'I will do it later...hehe...not that much left really. Uh? Where's TK?  
  
'Oh, he went out for something.' Matt replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
As soon as Sora went out, TK snuck into Sora's room. Kari thought Sora has came back and went out to greet her. 'Sora! That was quick...I thought you are going to...' Hikari's voice dropped as she starred what's before her. She quickly turned around went back but TK was faster, he grabbed Kari's hand. This brought them face to face with each other, TK slowly realised his hands as he was stunned by her beauty. "She looked so much like...' he thought. Hikari on the other hand was furious, before she realise what she's doing, she slapped him and locked herself in her little room.   
  
TK pressured his hands onto his cheek, it was burning hot. He quickly went out of Sora's room and went back to Matt's. Everyone turned around to see TK come into the room with a burning cheek that is obvious he has been slapped. Sora suddenly realised what has just happened, she knew who slapped TK and she knew that TK has found out about Kari.  
  
'Um...Sam, do you have a spare moment. I would like to talk to you.' TK asked grinning at his brother and his friends.  
  
'Sure. Sure.' Sora gulped, she know what is coming next.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
'First, I would like to apologise for going into your room without your permission.' TK began. 'I would like you to tell me the truth about you and the girl in your room.' He crossed his arms.  
  
Sora sighed, "lying is not going to get me very far this time" she thougth.  
  
'Well, if you must know. My true name is Sora Takenouchi. Sam is just a name I enrolled with so I can be trained to become a knight. That girl who slapped you and I apologise for her because I don't think she really meant to, is Hikari. She is my maid.' Sora told TK the truth. 'I would be really thankful if you can keep this a secret. I don't want to go home now, I still want to be trained as a knight.'  
  
TK never heard the last two sentence, his mind was racing. Sam Takenouchi is actually Sora Takenouchi who is to be his brother's bride. The "maid" on the otherhand looked too much alike to the missing princess Hikari, they even shared the same name. This is definitly not a coincedence.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Heehee, this is it for now. I know the introduction of TK was kinda fast, but he had to find out who really is Sam Takenouchi in this chapter or my story will be too long.  
So, until the next chapter, bye!~  
  
Raie 


	7. The Battle

THE PROTECTOR OF INNOCENCE (THE SECRET)  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon...  
  
I know, this story is late again. My computer are having major problems, it deleted half of the document I had on my disc which included the original copy of this story. And now I have to rewrite this chapter!!!!! NO!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
'Sam...I mean Sora, I promise you with all the Takaishi honour that I won't tell a soul about your little secret even though I don't completely understand your motivation...' Takery paused, and added, 'by the way. do you have the faintest idea on the "Lost Princess"?'  
  
'Isn't that the fairy tale of the princess who were stolen by the warlock?' Sora asked after a few thoughts.  
  
The tale of the Lost Princess came in various twists and turns. She rumored that the princess is the warlock itself, reborn and some siad that the princess never really existed. But whatever happened, it remained a mystery and a fantasy fo those to dream.  
  
'Yes, I think we are on the same line.' Takeru nodded. 'Don't you thnk the description of the princess fits someone who you knows quite well?'  
  
Sora looked at him puzzled. 'Do you mean Hikari? But the description of a fairy tale should not be trusted for they are always exaggerated.'  
  
Takeru was stunned, what Sora said is correct. Rumors are always dramatic. He paced up and down the garden fiercely waiting for the exact idea to form in his mind. Then, he abruptly stoppend which startled Sora.  
  
'Okay, let's look at this hypothesis,' Takeru muttered, which was loud enough for Sora to hear everyword properly. 'Every rumor or a story contains some truth. And we know for a fact that this incident happened about 11 years ago, because I checked and rechecked. Which makes the girl we are looking for 11 years old...'  
  
'Wait a minute!' Sora interupted Takeru's train of thoughts. 'What do you mean WE? YOU are the one looking for her! not ME!!'  
  
Takeru grinned. 'Great! Then you leave me no choice but to tell my brother the truth about you. I mean, I should be an honest brother and it would be interesting...'  
  
Sora held up her hands, 'Okay, I get the point! Black mailing, the Takaishi honour doesn't go very far as I can see. How low could you get?'  
  
'That's only because you pushed me to my limit.'  
  
Sora's jaws dropped. 'Now you blame me! Why does this kind of things always happen to me?' She complained.  
  
Takeru chuckled. 'You know, you and Yamato are a great match. You even complain the same way.'  
  
Sora glared at him, 'Us, a perfect match? With a brother-in-law like you, I'd run for my life!'  
  
'And you guys have the same opinion about me.' Takeru quickly added and before Sora has a chance to make her thoughts know, he went back to his statement. 'Yes, she should be about 11 and may I ask how old is Hikari?'  
  
'11 and something' Sora grumbled.  
  
'Now let's look at Prince Taichi, from the genes formation, she is definitly a brunette and don't you think Hikari looks awfully similar to Prince Taichi?'  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Most of the facts points towards Hikari, now all we need is some proof that she is the Lost Princess...'  
  
'We are not talking about the "Lost Princess" again are we?' A new voice chimed in.   
  
'Yamato! What are you doing here?' Sora looked up and found Yamato standing just a few feet from them. 'How long have you been here?'  
  
'I have just arrived to call you to get back to the grand hall, there going to have a match between Mako and Jyou. Mako challenged him for no particular reason and you know it's kind of hard to back out. We are going to watch it, swordplay is always interesting.'  
  
Sora gasped. 'Jyou won't win. He's terrible at it!'  
  
'Yeah.' Yamato agreed, 'that's why we are all going. Just incase they try to gain up on him afterwards. Coming?'  
  
'I am sorry to leave right now.' Sora apologised. 'We'll get back to your theory once I get back.' And she left with Yamato to the grand hall.  
  
The tense tension in the Grand Hall was already unbearable. Before Sora and Yamato reach the Hall, cries of discouragement and insult already could be heard.  
  
'My my' Yamato muttered, 'it's more like a battle using words unstead of swords.'  
  
Sora chuckled. 'Isn't this what a swordsplay like? Insult the opponent and distract them before the fight.'  
  
'I guess you are right.' Yamato grinned. 'Have to admit though, insulting each other is the part of fighting I like best. It's always amusing to hear all the new sorts of ways to insult your family. I found that they especially like to insult one's mother.'  
  
Sora smiled at the first bit of his words. 'Talking about amusing, have I told you that you are one amusing person yourself?'  
  
'It's always great and welcome when recieving your compliment.' He bowed, 'you give plenty of encouragement but your compliments come as rare as Mako getting a grade A.'  
  
Sora blushed slightly but continued. 'Although direct insult doesn't bother me much. I hate it when they are disrespectfull to one's family especially mother since when they didn't do anything to deserve it. I wish they didn't have to be so rude.'  
  
'You can wish for anything Sam.' Yamato sighed. 'But that doesn't meant it will come true. You may demand for everything but that doesn't meant you'll get it.'  
  
Sora nodded and silenced as they were entering the Grand Hall to observe the tournament.  
  
They Grand Hall is a roofless round building. (imaging the Elizabethan theatre) It's a place where warriors battle each other when dispute arises and a solution to satisfy both needs is unreachable through law. Since those condition doesn't happen much, the Hall has been neglected.   
  
It was also clearly stated on the rule book of the Grand Hall that the one who first drew opponent's blood wins. No death or serious wounding is to be caused.  
  
But as soon as Sora walked through the entrance, she can feel the blood-thirst from Mako and his crew. "There is going to be trouble" she thoughtto herself. Her hands gripped tightly onto her sword as fear grabbed onto her.  
  
"When the worst comes," she tried to calm herself down, "I still have my sword."  
  
'Sam! Come over here.' Yamato called patting the seat next to his gesturing for Sora to site next to him.  
  
Sora hesitated, sitting down does not seem to be in a good position when things "accidently" happens, but standing would seem perculiar.  
  
'Sam!' Yamato urged her. 'I've got you a good spot there!'  
  
Sora lowed her head and quickly crept over trying not to disturbe anyone since the match has began.  
  
Sora watched as Jyou and Mako bowed to each other and drew each's sword.  
  
Before Jyou could respond, Mako brought his sword down aiming at Jyou's head.  
  
Jyou reacted fast to the sudden movement and bloked, seeing Jyou has fallen into his trap, Mako withdrew his sword and flicked out again at Jyou'd legs, Jyou not sensing this fell on his back and seriously twisted his legs.  
  
The two battled with all their might with mainly Mako slashing and strucking and Jyou bloking as he was pushed to the walls of the arena.  
  
'Okay okay. I yield!' Jyou lifted both of his hands up in peace, he was getting sickof this game. But Mako wasn't and he hissed. 'No, I don't think so!' As he struck his sword aiming at Jyou's neck.  
  
Everyone stood in horror as they realized what will happen, the match was suppose to be a 'friendly' match!  
  
Sora felt so helpless. "How are sword going to help now!" She kicked herself mentally. "I knew something was going to happen but I did nothing to prevent it. What sort of friend I am! I wish I was there to help Jyou out!!" She stamped her feet as her mind screamed, "I wish I am in the arena to help Jyou out!"  
  
Suddenly, Sora vanished from Yamato's side and reappeared in the arena besides Jyou.  
  
'CLANG!'  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I haven't updated the story for quite a while now. School work and my mum's extra homework kept me quite busy from imagining what will happen in the story but since the holiday came. ^^ I am back! YEAH!~  
  
Raie 


	8. The Unexpected

THE PROTECTOR OF INNOCENCE (THE SECRET)  
  
yeah yeah, you all know the stuff... I am going to stop fussing and get on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
The sound of metal crashing metal rang in Jyou's ear and brought to his attention that he is not in the realm of the dead. He lifted his head to see who is his knight in shiny armour. But when he glanced, he was surprised; he saw an auburn haired young woman in a pale white tunic protecting him with her radian sword.  
  
Jyou gasped, his inner thoughts argued with his mind. "Get a grip! Ther is no girl in this arena, at least not one that knows how to use a sword anyway." He closed his eyes to calm his thoughts and looked again. Not to his surprise, the girl in white tunic was only illusory. It was only Sam Takenouchi in white shirt and breeches to the rescue.  
  
'He yielded, you've won. What more do you want Mako of Southerngate?' Sora's fierce brown eyes locked with the muddle green ones of Mako's. This was all new to Sora, fighting in public as amusent, but somehow, she was not a bit afraid.  
  
Mako sneered. 'You, Takenouchi, better get out of here before I bash you up like you pathetic friend over there.' He jerked his head indicating Jyou. 'I'll be honorable and give you the count of three for you to sheathe your sword. I'll start now, ONE...'  
  
Sora could feel the fire rising in her. 'You must be out of your mind!' She glared at Mako. 'I do not desert my friend for you to slaughter while I watch it as entertainment. You can count to one million for all I care, I am not leaving until you back off.'  
  
'Then prepare for your doom,' he smirked. 'I can guarentee your death.'  
  
'Such a big talk for someone who's performance in swordsplay is so average.' Sora muttered loud enough for him to hear and added silently at the end grudgingly. 'although mine's is not better than his.'  
  
Sora started to focus, her senses became sharper, every movemment Mako makes, she observed and became more alert. It was hard to tell when might he attack.  
  
Soon, the crowd's fidgeting faded in Sora's mind, she only need to take notice of Mako for his is undoubtly cunning and must be watched so she won't fall for his traps.  
  
Mako slashed his sword towards Sora, and she dodged easily as an old saying flashed in her mind: ~it is an advantage to attack than defend. For defending all you can do is wait for your opponent to tire.  
  
"I must attack." Sora thoguht as she gasped for air. For Mako had broughted his sword down more forcefully than she had expected, Sora could not help but to edge back a few inches which nearly caused her to stumble and fall.  
  
Mako thrusted his sword again this time, slower and Sora easily blocked, not realising it's a trick as she added more force behind her block turning it into an attack as well as defence. Mako grinned as Sora fell neatly into his trap. He had expected her to act this way, adding more force and become less well balaced. He lifted his lef and give a powerful kick at Sora's chest.  
  
Sora fell back hard nearly hitting her head, and before she have a chance to recover from this painful attack, Mako brought his sword down, determined to pierce Sora through her heart. She clumsily blocked just in time to save herself.  
  
Mako seeing victory in sight, smirked.  
  
"Well, two can play that game." Sora noticing Mako's attention wandered, kicked hime in the groin. He winced and fell back which gave Sora enough time to quickly get up. Just then, another saying popped into her mind and she grinned for a second: ~when you have to kick, kick low.  
  
She waited for Mako to get up again, winning using cheap stunts are not her idea of a proper fight.  
  
Mako slowly got up as he realised Sora have not and is not coming after him. As he stood up, Sora noticed something very different about Mako. He acted as if he doesn't care whether he lives or dies. The glimmer in his eyes is gone. He is acting as if he is a puppet.  
  
Sora suddenly understood, Mako has been controlled, he is not acting of his own free will.  
  
"I must not hurt him too badly." Sora promised silently.  
  
Mako, as soon as he got on his feet, lunged towards her, intending to knock her down. Sora waited until he came near enough before jumping out of teh way. Mako unable to stop, fell once again.  
  
He growled as he got up and as fast as he could, he swiped his swords against his opponent.  
  
Seeing this, Sora slid her sword around Mako's sword and twisted it. Mako's sword flew off, realising this would be the best chance to end the battle, she hited Mako's head forcefully and knocked him out.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Sora whispered, 'but I couldn't afford you to attack again. You'll kill yourself.' Slowly, the world around her appeared again, the crowd was cheering and some people were actually running towards the arena and one of them was definitly Yamato.  
  
Exhausted, Sora could not hold herself together any longer and fainted. Never realising someone hiding in the shadow.  
  
******  
'Where am I?' Sora opened her eyes and found herself at a freezing and dark room which looked nothing like any place she knows.  
  
'Why, my dear girl!' The strong masculine voice lured Sora to stand up and face the figure in the shadow. 'Haven't people told you that one is most vulnerable when he/she is asleep?'  
  
'Who are you? What do you want with me?' Sora's sleepy senses all become and alert while she did her best to remain calm.  
  
'You see, who I am is not important. What's important is that you hand over all my powers back!'  
  
'Your powers? What are you talking about?' Sora asked innocently.  
  
"Don't you dare act dumb in front of me!' He let a howl of rage. 'Didn't you know it was my magic you used when you nearly killed the cook, summoned the horse and teleported yourself to the arena?'  
  
'I must be quite powerful.' Sora awed.  
  
'You idoit, of course you're powerful when you stole most of a Band3 wizard's power!' The man came out of the shadow as he threw his hands up in despair.  
  
'Band3?' Sora knew what is Band3. She has been thoroughly educated about this during her years in the castle. Band1 is common magicians who uses gestures, most talented people could do that. Bind2 is harder but it is where almost everyone who had power fits in. They give commands by spells or chants. Band3s are called enchanter or in her case, an enchantress, they uses thoughts to create magic and the number of the Band3s out there are scarce.  
  
'What is Band3?' Sora asked again as clueless as she could possibly manage. Innocence might just be her best defence.  
  
'Fool! What have you been learning?' The man took another few paces foward and this time, Sora are able to see him more clearly.  
  
9-lives, Sora called him in secret since his features did quite resemble a cat. His large blue and green heterochromia (A/N: in this case, heterochromia means the iris of eyes of the one person has two different colors not some kind of sickness!) eyes were shaped like foxes' giving him the cunning air of a cat. His long blue hair which fell to the floor could barely hide his pointed elf ears.  
  
9-lives, although demented is still quite handsome as Sora observed.  
  
But as she leaned forward to take another more detailed look, Sora felt herself slowly dissapearing.  
  
Yamato is calling her!  
  
"NO!' 9-lives jumped forward desperately trying to grap onto Sora, but he was too slow, she had completely dissapeared.  
******  
  
'Sam! Sam, wake up please!' Yamato called while pacing back and forth in his room. He had to carry Sora to his room since her room was locked and no key was found.  
  
But having Sora in his room is the the problem that is bothering hime right now. The trouble started when Sora collapsed after the exhausting battle. Taichi and Izzy went to help the devastated Jyou and left him to carry "Sam" back to "his" room. As Yamato lifted "Sam" up, he could not help to notice the two bulging areas on "Sam's" chest. The realisation of the fact that "Sam" might be a girl hit him.  
  
'Sam, for christ sake, wake up now!' Yamato was getting impatient.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, here I am finally finishing this chapter! (yes, describing fights came hard to me)  
I hope you have enjoyed it, if not, I will try harder next chapter. (I guess things do get a little more interesting)  
Oh, one more thing, when someone picks you up, they CAN feel and see whether you are a girl or not.  
  
Raie 


	9. The Letter

THE PROTECTOR OF INNOCENCE (THE SECRET)  
  
Please r+r! And I shall be quite content to be silent and write!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
'Mmm...' Sora yawned and rubbed her eyes several times trying to see properly. Yamato rolled his eyes and sighed gently, "Sam" truely do represent a firl when "he's" waking up.  
  
'Yamato?' Sora openned her eyes and stared at the person in front of her, hoping for an explanation.  
  
'Sam...' Yamato bit his lips hard, thinking of a way to phrase what he anted to confront. 'Do...Have you...Are...'  
  
'What are you trying to say?' Sora asked quizically, she tried her best not to let giggles escape from her mouth for that moment, the desperate expression on Yamato's face does make hime look quite funny and cute. But that thought did not last long, Sora suddenly realised that she is not in her room.  
  
'Uh, Yamato, where am I?' Sora inquired.  
  
Yamato blinked. 'My room. Why??'  
  
'What am I doing in your room?'  
  
'Blame it on your blasted door and stupid Tai. Jyou was so shaken afterwards that he could hardly stand up, so Tai and Izzy tried to get him to the healers and I had to carry you back.' At this point, Yamato paused and took a peak at Sora. Sora on the other hand was blushing furiously as she imagined Yamato carrying her back. Yamato bit his lips and continued, 'anyway, you aren't that heavy but I think your door was jammed, I couldn't make it budge no matter how hard I tried, so I got you to my room instead.'  
  
Sora nodded understandingly and a sign of relief showed on her face. 'Well, I am glad that Jyou is okay.' She told Yamato, but really, in her heart, she blessed Kari for all the trouble she went through to lock the door so it will require password to gain access.  
  
There was a long silence followed her comment for both are deep in their thoughts.  
  
Through the silence, Yamato was going through turmoil, he argued with himself whether confronting 'Sam' was really necessary. He didn't want 'Sam' to be expelled, since 'Sam' was introduced into his life, it has been much brighter and much more amusing, himself is going through dramatic changes due to 'Sam's' influence. He gritted his teeth and decided that he'd keep 'Sam's' secret until 'he' is ready to tell the truth. But who really is Sam?  
  
Meanwhile, Sora was worrying about Mako and 9-lives. She was pretty sure that the incident between Mako and Jyou was the doing of 9-lives. He seems to know quite a great deal about her. She wondered if someone as smart as Izzy might have a clue about him.  
  
'Hey Yamato, do you know anyone who looks kind of elfish and has long blue hair and heterochromia eyes?'  
  
'You are worrying about those silly non-sense again?' He stared at Sora at which she grinned back.  
  
'Just curious, that's all. So, you know anything?' Sora persisted to get an answer.  
  
'Well, this is not my type of things you know. I think Izzy or Jyou or Takeru might've known. Now, go and get some sleep, you are in no position to walk about to find them yet!' Yamato turned around to pick up a mathematic booklet that has being laying around for sometime.  
  
'One problem...' Sora's voice paused his action half way through.  
  
'What?' Yamato stood up agina and asked impatiently. But seeing Sora's uncomfortable glance made him chuckle. No girl would feel comfortable alone in a room with a guy.  
  
'Look, you don't have to worry about me.' He putted in the most subtle way, 'I have some work to finish too,' he indicated the pile of papers on his desk and walked towards the bed. 'Now sleep!' He ordered before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Suddenly he stiffened, he realized what he had just done. He has just treated "Sam" like a girl! Yamato quickly walked away and sat down at his desk to start the work he is suppose to hand in tomorrow.  
  
Sora was also shoked by this sudden movement, she could felt her heart beating faster and she knew that her face is probably as red as tomato. What on earth posesed Yamato to do such an action! 'Did he find out?' She thought as she closed her eye lids and fell back to her dream or nightmare more like it.  
  
***********  
  
'Not again! How did I come here again?' Sora groaned as she woke up and found herself again back in the dark and freezing room. But this time, she didn't feel the presence of him. It wasn't 9-lives who dragged her here this time, she was quite sure. Sora felt the tinkle of excitment down her spin as one of her "splendid" idea formed.  
  
'Since I have no way of getting back yet, maybe I would search around to see why he held such an interest in me...' she muttered to herself as she fiddled with everything in the room.  
  
The few thick books scattered around the room proven to be no use, all it went on about was the tale of The Lost Princess which Takeru told her about until she was quite bored. She openned another book which again had its main focus on The Lost Princess, Sora sighed. She is just about to given up hope of finding anything in her aid, "one more page" she told herself as she flipped again. But this time she has hit the jackpot. There was a letter in the book that was written to "Hsien" from "Lord Takenouchi".  
  
Sora nearly fainted when she saw the name "Lord Takenouchi", 'it must've been her father! It was his handwritting after all!' Sora choked, '"Hsien" must've been the name of demented possibily evil 9-lives but what has her father got to do with it?'  
  
'What ever it is,' she told herself, 'she is going to find out now.'  
  
My dearest Hsien, (the letter reads)  
You must've/will hated us for doing this to you. We know you've treasured you "abilities"   
more than anything in the whole world and it is our regret that we had to force this   
cruel/justical action upon you.   
But you had no right to steal the Princess/the infant, although her blood will increase your   
abilities! The royalties held no grudge against you, we taught you it was forbidden to hurt someone/anyone unless it was for the greater good that will protect many innocents.   
Stealing the princess/the infant was a selfish, inconsiderate act. And therefore you must be punished.  
My dearest brother, your father and I have decided that we will withdraw your powers  
and install them upon my infant daughter Sora. You should now be pleased that your  
"abilities" has not being wasted on me.  
Of course, I have to warn you that without your power, you might/will not adjust too well  
with sunlight. Any extreme exposure might just turn you into ashes/dust.  
  
yours sincerely: Lord Takenouchi  
  
Sora's hands trembled as she gently place the letter back where it belonged, the words "Hsien", "my brother", "abilities", "Lord Takenouchi" as well as "Princess" raced through her mind as she begins to put the two and two together.   
'9-lives, wait, Hsien is my uncle...', She muttered to herself, 'my dad took away his power and installed them on me...' Sora lifted her hands up and studied it.  
Suddenly, she stood up and her eyes glittered. 'I will harness the power and I shall find out what Hsien is up to.' She told herself aloud. Wearily, she sank back to the floor and fell asleep without realising that she has gone back to Yamato's warm and cozy bed.  
  
***********  
Meanwhile, Yamato has also planned his "research". As he crept out of the room, he has decided he shall go to the library and find out more about the Takenouchi Clan with one question constantly torturing him, "Who is Sam Takenouchi?" He knows he shall not rest until that question is cleared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am sorry it took a while, I was going to drown with all my homework and tests and stuff...wait, I was drowning in my homework and tests...  
The year has came again, ^^ I will try my best to finish this story before June...(I hope)  
  
Raie 


	10. The Magic

THE PROTECTOR OF INNOCENCE (THE SECRET)  
  
Hi~! I know I should update more frequently, but I seems to have writer's block recently... please excuse me. I am trying very hard to finish this story and it seems to be taking a while. Thank you everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it. ^^   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Yamato practically ran all the way to the library, he felt as if his question would be able to be answered in the library. He stormed towards the restricted section of the library and pulled out one of the thickest book in that section. The book titled "Family trees of Nobles of Kilka", Yamato nodded to himself. 'If he is going to find an answer anywhere, this book has to be the most likely. Unless...she is not a noble...'  
  
He flipped through the book endlessly searching for the family of Takenouchi with a few pauses when he reached the family of Kido and Koushiro checking out if there is any more surprises from the Izzy and Jyou. But the biggest surprise came when he finally reached the Takenouchi family tree, nearly everyone on the line had a small portrait to accompany their name. 'This is incredible!' Yamato thought to himself. 'Only nobles with band three magic has portrait accompanying their names in this book. But on the Takenouchi line, there is a portrait for almost everyone!'  
  
However, this was not the only surprise he got from this "unique" family, as his finger ran down the family tree, he found the name Sam Takenouchi. But the picture of Sam Takenouchi looked nothing liked the Sam he knew. Then suddenly, his mind clicked, as he went back and traced another route until he found the picture he has been searching for...  
  
'Hey! Who is there!' The voice of the librarian alerted Yamato as he quickly blown out the candle and hide behind the think book shelf. He crouched there until he was sure the librarian had left. Restricted section of the library are only allowed to enter when the permission was granted from the king. 'But sometimes, rules are meant to be broken.' Yamato thought to himself as he went back to the book.  
  
Without the light from the candle, he only has the moon to aid him. But the light from the moon is enough to confirm his suspicion. He found what he is looking for, a portrait that resembles the "Sam Takenouchi" he knows. Under the portrait, he found "Sam's" real name; he is she who called Sora Takenouchi. Yamato sighed, if he remembered correctly, Sora Takenouchi is also the woman who is betrothed to him.   
  
'Complication and more complication,' he muttered to himself. 'Right now, I would rather do 100 calculus questions than get involved with this mess.' He silently placed the book where it belonged and crept out of the library.  
  
Meanwhile in Yamato's room, Sora woke up after the long rest and sat on the bed and began to practice her magic. 'Let's see what I can do...' Sora whispered as she wave her hands around in frustration not knowing where to start. 'If I am to surpass Hsien, I must know how to harness my power. I think I will start with the something simplet', she pointed at the pillow and concentrated on levitation. Strange enough, the pillow actually followed her command and lift itself up into the air.   
  
'Wow!' Sora stared in awe, 'I wonder if I can make it fly across the bed?' With that determination, she concentrated harder in making the pillow fly. And slowly, the pillow started to move towards the other side of the bed. She blinked, hardly believe what she has achieved. Then, a wicked idea came upon her mind and before she knew it, she levitated every object possible in the room and flew them around. As she enjoyed herself with the her abilities, little did she know that outside the door, a nervous Yamato paced back and forth unable to decide how to react.  
  
'Okay, so he is a she who is called Sora Takenouchi,' Yamato began to review the situation. 'She is a band 3 sorceress and she knows how to handle a sword. She seems to be able to edge herself through any stick situations and god damn it! She will be my wife one day.' He tried to look at the situation at many different point of view, but neither of them made her less dangerous nad none of them puts him in a good position. He inhaled the freezing night's air and decided to stick with his original plan. Not to mutter a word until she decides to tell everyone the truth, at least that seemed to be in the best interest of everyone. He gathered up his courage and decided to face the woman in his room laying on his bed. Yamato groaned at the thought of that. "This is going to make me look bad." he thought to himself.  
  
Inside the room, Sora has gotten the hang of her levitation commands, she was able to make everything in the room fly to whatever direction she wanted. The thought of in control pleased her, although she desired the excitment of chance, that is the reason that she choose to become a knight in the first place. "What ever Hsien has being able to do, I shall do better!" She smiled at herself proudly feeling rather confident. Suddenly, the door banged open and startled Sora, her shriek accompanied with a wave of her arm sent most of the things that were flying directly towards to door.  
  
'AH!' Yamato didn't even have the time to scream before the vase flew straight at him, he instinctively raised his arms to protect his head and waited for the shuttering sensation of pain. But that feeling never came and slowly, he took a peak. The view in front of his shocked him, half the objects in his room which included chairs and tables were afloat on air, not only that, their motion has been stopped. Yamato frowned, he can very well guess who's doing is this but what troubled him is what he should do. As he slowly edged his way across the room towards Sora while keeping his eyes on the objects just in case they decideds to start flying again.  
  
'What on earth was that!?' He demanded. 'Can you please explains this and in the mean time, I rather like my table and chairs firmly on the floor not half-way floating in air.' Just as he said it, he could not help regret his rashness.   
  
'I..uh...I' Sora stumbled. She did not expect Yamato to be back so soon and neither did she expect him to be able to catch her redhanded. 'I was was practicing.' She was telling the truth, at least part of it.  
  
'I can tell you've been "practicing".' Yamato tried to soften his tone a bit. 'Ahem, now would you mind "unpractice"? Please?'  
  
Sora blushed and quickly turned everything back to normal. 'I uh..I..I think I am well enough to return to my own room.' She quickly pulled the blanket higher instinctively. Yamato certainly felt her discomfort and frantically tried to think of another reason to leave his room.  
  
After a long search, he finally came up with one. 'I have to go and check on Jyou to see if he is alright, you neet any help?' He offered politely although quite certain she won't accept his help.   
  
'I think I can manage fine.' Sora replied rather bashfully, imagining Yamato helping back to her room the way he carried her here turned her face even more scarlett. 'Thank you the offer.' With that she carefully picked up her clothing and began dressing. Hearing his cue to exit, Yamato walked briskly out of his room. It is way too late to visit Jyou anyway, the healers would never let him in at this hour of the night. He decided to take a stroll in the garden under the moonlight and cool his thoughts.  
  
***********  
"She is certainly much prettier than most of the women I've seen." He thought to himself as he leaned against the willow tree and stared at the stars. "With that deep mesmerizing eyes, and the full rouge lips any men would've attracted to her." Out of curiousity, Yamato tried to picture her dressed in a way that maidens would and thought of Sora in low cut dress gazing at him adorely made him blush. He quickly wavered the image out of his mind but somehow, the image kept on coming back to haunt him.  
  
***********  
Sora ran back to her room and banged the door tightly behind her before sinking down to the floor and letting out a sigh of relief. She really didn't know how to react around Yamato anymore, the thought of him carrying her back to his room was bad enough, but when he placed a kiss on her forehead, the sensation was strange. She found herself desiring for more.   
  
Only there is a problem with that. 'He probably did it out of friendship.' She muttered to herself. 'And here I am daydreaming like a love sick puppy and hoping it was something else.'  
  
'And anyway, he did not know I am a girl...' As Sora argued herself to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really never knew how to write a love story... so I hope this will turn out fine. I think the story will turn quiet mushy after this chapter and the Sorato stuff are going to be really heavy and dominate a big percentage. This story is also coming to the climax, I have been working quite hard on it. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Thank you very much.  
  
Raie 


	11. The Punishment

PROTECTOR OF INNOCENCE (THE SECRET)  
  
I think this chapter will be a little high on the love theme. (not my usual lifes and fights sort of chapter...) So if you are not a Sorato fan, it is still not too late to turn back but I think if you read this story up to here, you probably are a Sorato fan. ^^  
  
I have no objections in owning digimon, only I don't own them and I doubt the ones who owns digimon are likely to sell them to me or gave them to me as a birthday present.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The morning sun shone through the room and the little birds outside the window chirped. It is truely a sweet scene of the spring but inside the room, Sora practiced her magic nervously. She has tried to do all the simple things such as dressing herself, folding the bed and heating the water with her power. It all took a little time in the beginning as everything was new and Sora had no idea how to control her power. It wasn't until nearly the morning bell that Sora has just finished combing her smooth auburn hair by weaving the air and lifting the comb.  
  
'Sora!' Hikari called as she rushed into the room. 'I am sorry I overslept, I...' She nearly screamed when she was Sora brushing her hair without using her hand. 'I...I...' Hikari stammered. 'I thought you had an extra invisible hand for a moment there.'  
  
Sora grinned. 'Calm down Hikari! I am not a monster, I will explain when I get back, I've got to get to the dinning hall right now. Don't want to be late.'  
  
As Sora popped out of her room, she glanced around to see if the person she is desperately trying to avoid is around. Suddenly, a hand patted on her shoulder and Sora shrieked.  
  
'Hey! Calm down!' Taichi starred at Sora horrifically. 'Who did you expect I was? Mako? Coming for revenge?'  
  
Sora sighed. 'Something has been getting on my nerves lately. Everywhere I go, I thought someone is stalking me.'  
  
Taichi lead Sora towards the dinning hall. 'Don't worry about it. You aren't the only one you know. I saw Yamato this morning and he has been reacting weirdly too. I wonder if it had anything to do with Jyou last evening. By the way, you were great yesterday, I forgot to tell you that.'  
  
Sora thanked him for the compliment and sank back to her own thoughts. She has been dealing with her own problems last night that she totally forgot about Jyou. 'How is Jyou anyway?' She asked Taichi. 'I haven't got a chance to see him last night.'  
  
The prince laughed unprincelikely, 'Jyou is really well. He wasn't really hurt, just shocked that he has actually risked his life for a little pride. You should see his face when Izzy told him that risking their lives is what knights do best, for a moment there, we actually thought he might consider to be a scholar.'  
  
As they reached the dinning hall, noise filled up the air around her. She dreaded going in, she would have to act as if nothing has changed about her feelings towards Yamato and she would have to confront Mako. She thought of turning back but Taichi's tight grip on her shirt kept her from going back.  
  
'Come on!' Taichi gestured for her to go in. 'There is nothing to be afraid of, you won Mako fair and square. You are a hero.' With that, he dragged her in.  
  
Everyone roared as Sora entered the hall. Everyone that is except for Mako and Yako, the two of them sat on their own sulkily. They completely ignored Sora as she entered the hall. Sora sighed inwardly, she does not understand how they must've felt, but it wasn't completely Mako's fault and she felt that she should tell them that.  
  
'Bravo Sam!' 'You are the greatest!' Cheers and pats on the shoulders sent Sora towards the table where she usually sat with her friends. Normally, she would walk as fast as she could when she got her meal and sit down but today, something was different, there is something vulnerable about her. She draged herself through eacg step and dreaded every single one of them.  
  
Slowly, she reached the seat she usually takes, right next to Yamato and across Taichi. Sora carefully sat down, and smiled at everyone and as casually as possible, she smiled bravely at Yamato. He smiled back warmly.  
  
Suddenly, everyone silenced as Master Spencer entered the dinning hall. He sternly walked towards the stand and spoke loudly. 'I understand that yesterday afternoon, a forbidden action was taken. I also understand that none of you tried to interfered but cheered it on instead. All of you have disobeyed the rules we have set and a knight must learn to command as well as obey. Thus you shall all be punished. Do you agree?'  
  
Everyone was silent, no one dared to make a sound or a objection.   
  
'Very well,' Master Spencer took the silence as an agreement. 'It's plain bread and water for a week for each of you and I want to see Mako, Jyou and Sam privately after the meal.' With that, he said the usual grace and everyone ate in silence.  
  
Jyou mouthed a silent "sorry" to Sora as she gently shook her head and mouthed back "not your fault".  
  
***********  
  
'I do not understand what has gotten into your heads Mako and Jyou!' Master Spencer slammed his fist on his table scarring the three uneasy students in front of him. 'Mako, perhaps I can understand but you too? Jyou, don't you understand that pride can kill?'  
  
No one said a word and Master Spencer continued, 'For starting this fight, Mako you will be punished to clean the gallery hall every Sunday for the next four weeks. And Jyou, for stupidly accepting the fight will work in the stable every Sunday for the next three weeks. I shall also sent a letter to both of your parent about this and they can deal with you further. Both of you are dismissed.'  
  
With a wave of his hand, Jyou and Mako bowed to Master Nicholas' back and trotted off and left Sora with Master Spencer. Sora had no idea why she has been singled out but the uneasiness began to mount in her.  
  
'And for you Sam,' Master Spencer turned back to face her, 'I understand that when Mako tried to harm Jyou, you stopped him?'  
  
Sora gulped, nodded silently and waited.  
  
Master Spencer's face suddenly softened and laughed. 'I admire your courage Sam. I don't think I would've had enough gut to stop them if I were in your shoes.' Just as soon as his face changed from the serious face to the amused expression, it changed back again. 'But your technique to disarm Mako was disgraceful! What happened to all the drills I have taught you? I suppose you have forgotten?'  
  
Sora silently nodded again, she blushed slightly. She did not remember a thing Master Spencer have taught during the fight.  
  
'You are punishment is to go to the practice court every afternoon after your lessons and practice your sword skills with me.' Master Spencer's expression softened again. 'We will make a excellent knight out of you yet. Believe me, we will.'  
  
Hearing her dismissal, Sora bowed and quickly exited the room. Outside, all her friends were waiting and they all impatiently asked for her punishment. Sora grinned and walked towards her next class.  
  
***********  
  
During lunch, no one dared to cheer for Sora as she entered the dinning hall. Sora felt in control again as she quickly grabbed her plain roll and water and sat down next to her friends. Waiting for Master Spencer to arrive, Izzy began to chat about myth and traditions which bored everyone out of their wits. Sora turned to Yamato and asked for Takeru.  
  
'Him? Gone?' Yamato choked with laughter. 'Takeru is here alright. He might seemed to have dissappeared but he never goes anywhere without his trusty dagger and the dagger is right here with me because I borrowed it to practice.'  
  
'Practice?' Sora was puzzled, 'don't you have a dagger to practice with?'  
  
'But his won't hurt me as much if I miss it.' Yamato grinned, 'I'll show you.' With that, he held out his palm and in a flash, he toss the dagger up into the air as it magically appeared and as it dropped down, the dagger dissappeared.  
  
'Cool!' Sora's eyes filled with amazement. 'Did you do it with some sort of magic?'  
  
Yamato starred at her bewilded. 'I am not a mage! This trick was taught to me by a gleeman, you know, those who performs tricks in taverns, it took me ages to practice to get it right. If you want, I can teach you.' Yamato offered.  
  
'You will! Excellent.' Sora smiled with appreciation as Master Spencer stepped into the dinning hall.   
  
Yamato bent over slight, 'then meet me at my room after supper,' and he whispered gently so only she could hear.   
  
Sora blushed slightly remembering her strange reaction yesterday, she does not understand what is happening to her but everytime the thought of Yamato kissing her on the forehead brings butterflies to her stomach and whenever he does things a little bit intimate, she feels nervous. 'Write to Mimi about it,' Sora thought to herself as she munched on the plain roll, 'she will probably know what is happening to me.'  
  
The thought of Mimi chocked Sora, Mimi is Sora's younger sister (I told you I am going to make some of the unrelated digi-destineds related in my story.^^), although she is one years younger, she has far more experience with men than Sora ever had. Out of the blues, Sora suddenly remembered the fact that soon, the convent will send a bunch of ladies to the palace in search of a husband and Mimi is one of them.  
  
Sora quickly wolfed down the roll, she must write to Mimi as soon as possible and inform her on some of the necessary information so she won't accidently spill her secret when she arrives...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have finally added Mimi into the story. (took me long enough)^^ I was just wondering, does people prefer Jyoumi or Michi?? I don't mind neither of the coupling so you would have to decide for me...  
  
Raie 


	12. The Introduction

PROTECTOR OF INNOCENCE (THE SECRET)  
  
Me no own digimon! ^^ ( I am kind of obessed talking the babish way these day, it is driving my friends crazy but some of it are really funny especially when you spell them down! try "me firsty!")  
Actually, don't know if anyone is interested, I asked last time whether people wanted a Jyomi or Michi...well...I guess Jyoumi wins.^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The arrival of the ladies is something that she dreaded some day to day as she dragged herself from class to class. Her practice with Master Spencer did improve her ability with swords a great deal and from Yamato, she learned all the weird and wonderful tricks that she never knew before. But those things will never stop Mimi from arriving in a few days time, Sora just hoped Mimi actually remembered all the things she warned her of.  
  
"Sam? Are you in your room?" Yamato knocked on the door and disturbed Sora who was deep in her thoughts, "Sam! We are going to the library to study, are you coming or not?" He knocked again.  
  
Sora sighed as she gathered her books and opened the door, to study in the library is an understatement, once they actually are in the library, they gossip about nothing else other than the rumors they've heard about the ladies who are going to arrive. Sora normally stays silent during those sessions but the boys thought she was knew something and wouldn't tell them so they teased her and said she was in love with one of the lady who are arriving.  
  
Sora sighed again, if they only knew the truth about her.  
  
"Sam?" Yamato called again and Sora halted.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Sam, I don't know what is happening to you." Yamato paused a second, "but I need to tell you that the Library is this way, not towards the kitchen."  
  
Sora blinked and forced up a grin and replied as cool as cucumber, "I knew that! Just testing to see if you'd realize."  
  
Yamato muffled his chuckles of Sora's pathetic excuse and dragged Sora once more towards the library. "You know, you should join our conversation more often," he advised her. "The more you stay silent, the more they are going to think you knew something and did not want to share it with everyone."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and thought to herself while not realizing that she spoke it out loud. "I do know something that I want no one else knowing..."  
  
"You know what?" Taichi called out behind them and stopped Sora and Yamato in their tracks. "What do you know Sam? That no one else knows?"  
  
Sora thought up a string of nasty swearing words that she would call herself right now, "how am I going to get out of this mess!" She thought desperately to herself. "What I knows, practically everyone else knows and what everyone doesn't know, I cannot tell."  
  
"It is rather embarrassing to tell you Taichi." Fortunately, Yamato came to the rescue. "But since you insisted on knowing..."  
  
"Yes, I INSIST on knowing." Taichi emphasized on the word and waited for an answer.  
  
"You see Taichi...you know me...I am a very nice person..."  
  
"Yes, yes. Yamato Ishida, please cut the crap and tell me exactly what is it you are trying to say." He was impatient.  
  
Sora suddenly felt much better with Yamato helping out of the sticky situation, perhaps he can occupy Taichi long enough for her to think of something to tell. Sora mentally noted to herself that one of these day, she is going to do something very nice for him to repay him.  
  
"You see Sam here," Yamato's eyes glimmed with mischief, "every few month or so, Sam likes to dress up as a girl and hang around the market."  
  
"What!" Sora's attention returned to the conversation as soon as she heard her name being linked up with dress and girl. "That is the biggest and the worst lie I've ever heard!" Sora regretted her thoughts on doing something nice for Yamato, certainly he don't deserve it.  
  
Sora looked back at Taichi, trying to make out his expression and what he thought. But his face is all screwed up with his hand covering his eyes and his mouth pressed into a thin line. Suddenly, Taichi burst out laughing. "Good one Yamato!" He clapped Yamato's back hard. "This is one of the best I've heard in ages! Sam dressed up as a girl and wanders around the market! Sam! As a girl!"  
  
By then, Yamato was laughing too and Sora was forced to laugh with them. And they continued to do so until they've reached the library. Soon, the laughter died down and the trio enter the library looking as sullen as possible.  
  
As the trio entered the library, Sora could not help but notice that most of the guys there are all in their best clothing, their hair have all been neatly brushed and their boots polished. Sora paused and frowned, searching deep into her mind to see if she missed anything but came up with nothing.  
  
She turned around to ask her companions to see if they knew anything about the perculiar behaviour but as soon as she turned around, she gasped. How could've she forgotten!  
  
"Is the ladies arriving today?" She faced Yamato and Taichi and asked.  
  
Both of them was stunned, they all thought she knew. "Yes. They are here already as a matter of fact and some of them are coming to the library later." Taichi answered her in a whisper. "If you want to impress any of them, I suggest you go back to your room now and dress up a little."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. Dressing up for the ladies! If Mimi saw, she would laugh her head off and tease her about it until the day she dies. "Why don't you go and dress up a bit yourself then?"  
  
"I did!" Taichi hissed, "didn't you notice?"  
  
Sora took a good long look at him, Taichi did seem more handsome after brushing his hair properly but there's no way on earth she was going to tell him that. "You look just like your usual self." She muttered. Sora diverted her eyes from Taichi and took a peak at Yamato, if he dressed up for the ladies...  
  
Suddenly jealousy flared inside her. Jealousy the green eyes monster that Sora thought never existed in her, she was always are very giving and sharing person. She didn't want Yamato to dress up for anyone but her.  
  
Fortunately, Yamato didn't look any different than his usual self. Unfortunately, he still looked as handsome as he always does.  
  
"Why didn't you dress up then Yamato?" Taichi seemed to notice that Yamato is still in his uniform. "What if your lovely future wife happen to be among the ladies arriving today? Couldn't you want to impress her?"  
  
Yamato raised his eyebrows. "I don't exist just to impress other people by my looks. Anyway, I doubt Sora Takenouchi will actually be among this group."  
  
Taichi gave him a stare, he is amazed by how Yamato's memory functions. A few month ago, Yamato couldn't even remember her name but now he is able to pronounce it properly. But he did not have a chance to ask what is on his mind, a loud piercing femine shriek made everyone in the library wince.  
  
Sora burried her face into her hands, no matter how long she has been away from home, she could always distinguish Mimi's shriek. Certainly, after what could be classified as an elephant stampede, Sora found herself nearly been chocked to death by a lady dressed in total pink.  
  
"Oh my god! It's so good to see you again Sam!" At least she remembered that Sora is Sam. "We missed you so much and you never wrote to us."  
  
"Of course I did! I wrote five times." Sora protested, "and Mimi, can you get your arms off my neck! I am suffocating here." Mimi granted Sora's request and let go of her sister, as soon as she did, she began to notice that everyone in the room is starring at them curiously.  
  
"Sam? Why is everyone starring at us?" She whispered quite loudly and recieved a few muffled chuckles.  
  
"That's because we are in the library and the library were suppose to remain quite for study." Sora informed her with a look that could kill. "Unless I missed my guess, we've just made a scene of ourselves."  
  
Mimi blushed and responded innocently, "well at least it is in front of all these really cute guys not in front of my guardians."  
  
Her response generated many blushes and some chuckles but it left Sora wanting to dig a hole in the ground and climb in. She never thought Mimi could say things like that and she was sure that it is doing of the convent!  
  
Suddenly, she realized that Taichi has been nudging her. Sora turned to him and dared him to laugh in front of her face. Surprisingly, all Taichi asked for was a formal introduction. Grudgingly, Sora pointed her hands towards Mimi.  
  
"May I present to you my cousin the lovely Mimi of the house of Takenouchi (A/N: remember, Mimi, Sora are suppose to be sisters) and here," she waved her hand towards Taichi, "Is Prince Taichi of the house of Yagami. This is Lord Yamato of the house of Ishida..."  
  
"Yamato Ishida!" Mimi interupted the introduction. "You don't mean THE Yamato Ishida that is betrothed to Sora?"  
  
"Mimi." Sora sighed, "how many Yamato Ishida do you think there is?" Mimi's mouth formed an "O", she was stunned.  
  
Taking the chance, Yamato bowed towards Mimi in a very gentlemanish fashion. "Nice to meet you my lady. Glad to make your acquintance, I think I'll see more of you in the future as you sister's future lord. Perhaps if you have time, you could like to tell me more of Sora."  
  
Mimi made a choking sound before gathering herself and replying courteously. "Very nice to meet you too, my lord. I am pleased that my beautiful sister have such a dashing future husband." With that, she shot Sora an evil look. "And I would be most pleased to inform you more of my sister of her behaviour and her childhood."  
  
Sora frowned disapprovingly at Mimi before continuing with the introduction of nearly everyone in the room with interuption once so often as the young men try to make a good impression on the lady. As soon as it was done, Sora practically dragged Mimi off to her room for a private chat so she could inform Mimi more detaily of what she need to know and how to behave around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter took a while, I happen to have lots of tests and assignment during the next few weeks so I decided to post this before I forget again.   
  
And this is going to be a Jyoumi (no, not a michi or mimato). Mimi and Jyou will find feelings for each other eventually...^^  
  
Raie 


End file.
